Jishin
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: Kenshin keeps delaying professing his love to Kaoru, wanting the moment to be absolutely perfect. However, after a sudden earthquake rips through Tokyo, could he have missed his chance forever? Shameless PWP, lemon oneshot Kenshin/Kaoru


HELLO! I know this is random, but it's been floating around in my mind and I have to get it out lol. I'm sorry for the lack of updates on….anything, but I'm afraid that my new apartment hasn't had Internet since I arrived a month ago (I'm living in Japan wheee) and has no plans to get Internet any time soon. Roar. So even to get this up will take some trickery with my smart phone. So bear with me here.

Anyway this is _totally_ a PWP. If you squint there might be….nope, no plot at all. PWP means **lemon**, so please be warned.

Timeline wise, I place this story somewhere after Kyoto arc, but before Jinchuu.

Btw: Jishin is Japanese for earthquake.

Disclaimer: Although I own a glorious copy of the movie, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Boo.

"talking" _thinking_ ((mee))

**Jishin**

Kaoru leaned her head back against the side of the tub, sighing contentedly as the hot water worked the tension out of her strained muscles. The bright afternoon sun filtered through the covered windows of the bathhouse, bathing Kaoru in both warm light and soothing water.

"This is perfect," she said with an easy sigh, further relaxing into the tub. Suddenly, the image of a stark naked Kenshin appeared in her mind's eye, lounging across from her in the warm water with his arms stretched out across the sides of the tub. Beads of water ran down from his chest and dampened burnt orange hair in sensual rivulets. Kaoru blushed as the apparition winked at her before disappearing as quickly as it had come.

Kaoru sighed again, this time in frustration, before sinking down to her nose in the bath water.

_Well,_ she thought ruefully, _this bath is almost perfect. _If only her favorite rurouni would take the hint and move their relationship to the next step. Her dream Kenshin plagued both her dreams and waking hours, making it extremely difficult for her to look at the _real_ Kenshin without blushing profusely. Part of her wanted to throw her hands in the air and give in to her desires; she wanted to press herself tightly against him and _show_ him exactly what she needed—

_No,_ Kaoru thought, shaking her head slightly. Despite all they had been through together, Kaoru was still afraid he may reject her. She couldn't risk it; she didn't think her heart would be able to take it. So she continued to wait, hoping he would soon be ready to demonstrate the feelings she hoped he had for her.

As if on cue, Kaoru heard a noise to the left of the bathhouse. The sounds of shuffling clothing and a merry tune could be heard as the source of her frustrations hung the laundry to dry on the line next to the bathhouse.

Kaoru bit her bottom lip to hold back another frustrated sigh. Instead, she closed her eyes, leaning her head back on the edge of the tub. Unbidden, her mind's eye set to work again…

"_Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin questioned, suddenly opening the door to the bathhouse, "You're taking a long time in there, are you all righ—" Kenshin stopped dead in the entranceway to the bathhouse, transfixed by the sight of Kaoru naked from the waist up, breasts glistening in the sunlight._

_Kaoru blushed but refused to cover herself. "I'm fine, Kenshin," she said, leaning back to further lounge against the back of the tub, letting out a soft groan. Kenshin's eyes widened as her movements brought more of her smooth flesh into view. "I just had a strenuous morning practice session today is all…"_

_An unreadable glint appeared in Kenshin's eyes. "Well in that case," he said huskily, shutting the door behind him as he approached the tub. He came to crouch behind her, slowly bringing his arms up to caress her shoulders and back. "How about I help you relieve some tension?" he murmured into her ear._

_Kaoru moaned again as Kenshin's nimble fingers pressed into her shoulders, rubbing the sore spots there. "That would be nice—"_

"Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru's thoughts derailed as she heard Kenshin's voice next to the window. Her eyes flew open, expecting to see him framed in the doorway, but Kenshin remained outside.

"You're taking a long time in there; are you alright?" Kaoru had to stifle a giggle at his exact wording that was just as she imagined. She knew him too well.

"I'm fine," Kaoru said towards the wall as she stood to reach for a towel. "I just had a strenuous morning practice session today is all…"

"Oh." He was silent for a moment. "Well, lunch is ready whenever you would like to eat," he said before Kaoru heard his footfalls trailing away, signaling his walk back down the path.

-((Meanwhile))-

_What was she doing in there? _Kenshin couldn't help but wonder as he put the empty laundry basket away and set up a table for lunch. Kaoru did not normally like to take long baths, so he had paused in his lunch preparations to do laundry, if only to check on her surreptitiously. To his surprise, Kenshin had heard a soft groan emanate from within the bathhouse. He had nearly dropped the laundry basket in shock. Thinking he had misheard, he had started his chore again when he heard a louder, more persistent moan. Unbidden, his mind had become filled with possibilities as to what she could be doing in there to cause such noises.

"Kaoru-dono?" he had called out, if only to ease bot his mind and the growing tension in his groin.

_Strenuous morning practice session indeed,_ Kenshin now simmered to himself, still affected by what he had heard. With lunch ready, Kenshin sat himself to one side of the table he had set up outside under the awning surrounding the exterior hallway of their home, stretching back against a support pole.

_She still hasn't come out yet,_ he noticed with a sideways glance before forcing himself to close his eyes. Every day it became harder and harder to resist her. However, each day he spent with her only solidified his conviction that he wanted their first romantic encounter to be perfect.

And so the days continued with Kenshin adding slowly to his romantic plans every day. He loved Kaoru with all his heart, all his _being,_ and he wanted her to feel as special and as loved as possible. He just needed to figure out the perfect way, the perfect gesture, with which to do that.

_With episodes like this however, _Kenshin mused, eyes still closed as he willed his arousal to dissipate, _I might not be able to wait a moment longer._

"Kenshin?" a breathless voice whispered above him. Kenshin opened his eyes to see a heavenly vision of Kaoru standing above him, clad only in a thin, clinging yukata, with droplets of water still falling from her hair.

_Shit._

-((oh man))-

He was beautiful, there was no other word for it. Kaoru couldn't help but stare as she climbed the stairs to join him in the covered area outside the house. She stood before him, unable to stop her eyes from moving up and down his features as he leaned casually up against a support. His burnt orange hair rested slightly over one shoulder as he breathed sharply through his nostrils. Her gaze travelled lower, and Kaoru noticed his fists were clenched at his side.

_What's wrong with him? _she thought, stepping closer in concern. _I only have seen him this bothered when I'm trying to get him to—oh my…could he be—?_

"Kenshin?" she asked breathlessly, hopefully, and his violet gaze met hers abruptly. His eyes seemed to pierce her with a thousand emotions at once, want and desire the most prevalent of them all. However, she blinked and his intense gaze was gone, replaced by his usual calm and smiling expression.

_Was I seeing things?_ She wanted to throttle him.

"Kaoru-dono," he greeted smoothly with a placid smile, gesturing at lunch. "I figured with Yahiko working at the Akabeko today, the two of us could enjoy a pleasant lunch outside.

Kaoru looked down at the elaborate lunch set up before her. Momentarily forgetting her frustration at the sight of the thoughtfully-created meal before her, she said "Kenshin, this looks delicious! I'm sorry to have made you wait," she continued, kneeling before her side of the table. A sudden idea struck her. Maybe this could work to her advantage…

Kenshin was unable to draw his gaze from the gap in the front of the damp yukata that barely hid her breasts from view. "I-I can wait a little longer, Kaoru-dono," he said with a slight hitch in his voice as he met her eyes. "You should go change before you catch a cold." He tried to make it sound like he wasn't begging.

"Thank you Kenshin, but I'm fine," she said with an innocent smile as she reached to serve their meal, "it's such a beautiful day out today, this feels rather…refreshing," she finished, smile turning slightly sensual as she handed him a bowl.

Kenshin had to bite back a groan as he took the bowl from her hands with slightly shaking fingers, slowly mumbling a thank you. He examined her closely as the two began to eat. _She can't be doing this on purpose…can she?_ His breath hitched as she leaned down to reach for something on his side of the table, giving him an impressive view of her cleavage. His eyes narrowed, noting that she could barely hold back a smile of triumph at his increased breathing.

_She is~! _"Kaoru-dono—" he started, but stopped abruptly as she looked up at him, slowly licking off a spare bit of rice that was stuck to the edge of her chopsticks.

Kenshin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _She's trying to kill me. _He steeled his resolve, opened his eyes and tried again. "Kaoru-dono—"

Suddenly, the world began to shake. Violently.

Kaoru's shocked eyes met Kenshin's as the ground underneath them continued to rock. The contents of the table shook and started to fall off the edges; before anyone could say anything an ear splitting 'crack' was heard above their heads.

Kaoru looked up, eyes widened in shock as something very large and very solid approached her head—

"_Kaoru!_" Kenshin cried, and with a burst of godlike speed, leapt over the table, tackling Kaoru to the ground next to a wooden beam that had fallen from the awning, crashing to the exact place where she was only seconds before.

Kenshin held Kaoru underneath him in a protective embrace, shielding her from any other potential dangers as the tremors slowly lessened. The two lay there, tense and alert, until they completely stopped.

Once the world had returned to normal, Kaoru looked to the side at their destroyed meal—as well as at the beam that would have caused her serious, possibly fatal, injury.

Now that the danger had passed, Kenshin sat up slightly so that he was straddling Kaoru's waist. He reached down, running his hand over her cheek as he checked her for injuries.

"Kaoru…are you alright?" he asked, eyes full of concern. She broke her gaze away from the beam and slowly met Kenshin's eyes. Kenshin could see the beginning signs of shock reflected in her gaze as she grasped his hand with shaking fingers.

"Kenshin…I—" she started, but broke off abruptly, overwhelmed by what could have happened so suddenly. Wanting to comfort her, Kenshin immediately pulled her into his arms as she was overwhelmed with adrenaline. He pulled her close, hugging her to his chest as she gripped his hand tightly. As he murmured words of comfort and assurance into her ear, he tried himself not to think about what almost just happened.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru whispered, looking up to meet his eyes; a sheen of unshed rears were visible in her gaze. Kenshin froze, consumed by the desire to kiss her in that moment, to take away all of her fears.

Kaoru, unaware of his inner turmoil, reached up and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, pulling him in for a fierce hug. "Thank you," she whispered hoarsely into his ear.

Kenshin automatically wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. "Kaoru…" he murmured, and she pulled back enough so she could look into his intense violet gaze, offering him a tentative smile.

"Yes, Kenshin?"

"I…" he started, suddenly losing his voice as he was overwhelmed by another urge to kiss her. _Idiot,_ he chided himself, _she just had a huge shock. Now is definitely not the perfect moment. _"I…I'll fix that right away, as well as check the rest of the house for damages, to ensure that you'll be safe."

And just like that, the moment was lost. This time, Kaoru did throttle him.

"Dammit Kenshin!" she burst out, smacking him upside the head.

"Oro!" Kenshin exclaimed, releasing his grip on her to rub the side of his head. He met her fiery gaze with his own clearly confused one."Kaoru-dono, what—" The rest of Kenshin's words were cut off as Kaoru made a noise of frustration before moving forward and covering his lips with hers.

Kenshin groaned as soon as his lips touched hers, unable to stop himself from wrapping his hands tightly around her again, stroking the curve of her waist and the small of her back. Encouraged, Kaoru shifted in his embrace so she faced him fully, turning so that one leg rested on each of his hips. Kenshin gripped her hips suddenly, trapping her in his lap as she entwined her hands in his hair, moving her mouth firmly over his. She abruptly pulled away, glaring at him through her desire-ridden gaze.

Kenshin wasn't sure what to say. "Kaoru?" he asked hesitantly.

"Kenshin," she said, firmly gripping the back of his head to quell some of her frustration, "Why didn't _you_ do that?"

Kenshin blinked. "What?"

"I've been waiting for you to do something, anything…don't you want me?" she finished in a soft, almost fearful, whisper.

Kenshin immediately pulled her as close as possible, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "Kaoru…" he whispered, kissing her collarbone, "That's the problem." He pulled back to stare into her eyes. "I want you too much, koishii. I've been struggling, trying to figure out the perfect way to tell you how much I love you…I didn't want to disappoint you…" he said, trailing off and looking away.

Kaoru chuckled, drawing his startled gaze back to her. "Kenshin you idiot," she said, bringing her hands down to caress the back of his neck, "I don't need grand gestures. I just need you." She kissed the corner of his mouth. "You make my life perfect Kenshin; I love you."

Kenshin grinned widely before pulling her close for another tender kiss. He suddenly gasped as Kaoru unexpectedly ground her hips into his, earning another groan when she did it again. He stared at Kaoru, who raised one delicate eyebrow in response.

"Now, are you going to make me wait any longer?" she asked, pointedly grinding into his hips again, harder this time.

Kenshin bit his lip, unable to stop himself from meeting her hips with his own. "Kaoru," he whispered hotly into her ear, "You're going to be the death of me." Before she could respond, he leaned forward, suddenly scooping her up into his arms and carrying her to his bedroom. He slid open the shoji with his foot and tried to kick open the futon, but he became distracted when Kaoru started working open the front ties of his kimono, running her hands over his chest.

"Kaoru," he whined as he held her to him with one hand, reaching down to yank open the futon. She just smiled innocently as he set her down, following to bring his lips to hers. Kaoru sighed happily as she slipped her arms underneath his opened kimono and yukata, bringing them to rest on his bare shoulders. Kenshin propped himself up on one elbow, settling himself fully on top of her as his lips languidly moved against her own. Her mouth opened under his, begging him silently to explore. Kenshin caressed her cheek with one hand, accepting her invitation and touching his tongue to hers. He enthusiastically explored her mouth, groaning as she quickly learned by following his lead.

Kaoru moaned in pleasure, letting her hands drift methodically up and down his back. As her hands progressed slowly lower down his back, Kenshin made an encouraging noise into her mouth before dragging his hand down her jawline to the graceful column of her throat. He traced slow circles on her collarbone as he kissed the corner of her mouth, then her neck, slowly coming to the place where his fingers were teasing her skin. As Kenshin began to place tender kisses and nips there, Kaoru's hands became more insistent, pulling in earnest at the top of his kimono. Kenshin pulled away for an instant to rip his arms out from his clothes, letting the fabric fall to his waist where the ends were tucked into his hakama.

As Kenshin's lips returned to her collarbone, slowly lowering the yukata with his teeth, Kaoru reached for his newly revealed flesh with barely contained zeal. She ran her hands over the planes of his chest, brushing her fingers across his nipples. With every caress, Kenshin's nips at her collarbone became more and more fervent until she stopped her caresses to pinch his nipple sharply. Kenshin gasped and pulled away from her collarbone, rearing back onto his knees to stare intently into her eyes.

She coolly raised an eyebrow, despite her flushed countenance. "Problem?" she asked, and he leered at her in response as he brought both hands up to grip the folds of her yukata.

"Not in the slightest," he said huskily as he started to pull the fabric down, "I was just thinking that I should have the same opportunity…"

Soon after his finished his sentence, her breasts were bared to his gaze, and he was unable to stop himself from reaching up to tweak a pert nipple in return. Kaoru inhaled sharply as he leaned back down, wrapping his hand fully around her breast as he brought his mouth down to kiss around the edge of the other.

Kaoru moaned as Kenshin kneaded her breast, his mouth paying avid attention to the other as he tenderly took her nipple into his mouth, tugging on it occasionally with his teeth. Not to be outdone, Kaoru brought her hands from the front of his chest to rest against his bottom, pulling his hips flush with hers. They both moaned in appreciation as his firm arousal pressed insistently into her core. Kaoru instinctively moved her hips, rocking firmly against him. Kenshin's attention to her breasts faltered as she did it again, caressing his bottom at the same time.

Intrigued by Kenshin's reaction, Kaoru reached around to the front of his hakama, hastily working at the knot. When Kenshin realized her intentions, he placed a lingering kiss on her lips before pulling away from her completely, standing up to rid himself of his hakama, discarded kimono, and fundoshi. Before her courage disappeared, Kaoru rolled onto her side to pull the mostly-open yukata away from her body. She threw the yukata away from the futon, looking up at the same moment that Kenshin turned back to her. She froze, staring in shock and not a small amount of nervousness at Kenshin's full arousal.

"This…This _is_ going to work, right?" Kaoru asked innocently.

Kenshin was unable to suppress a chuckle as he dropped to his knees beside her. "I assure you, koishii, it will work wonderfully," he said assuringly, caressing her cheek as he bent down to kiss her tenderly.

Feeling a little more relieved at Kenshin's reassurance, her curiosity started to get the better of her. As Kenshin kissed her, she tentatively reached out a hand to stroke a finger up his strong length. Kenshin froze, the shock of pleasure momentarily short-circuiting his senses. She did it again, and he broke off the kiss abruptly to stare at her hand.

"Does that feel…good?" she asked. He opened his mouth to reply, but thought better of it, nodding fervently. Encouraged, Kaoru slowly wrapped her hand around the tip of his length before hesitantly moving her hand down. Kenshin moaned encouragingly, spreading his legs slightly and leaning back on his hands to give her better access to him. Pleased that she could bring him so much pleasure with such a simple gesture, she brought her other hand to his arousal and wrapped both around him firmly, moving them down his length in a faster stroke. Kenshin closed his eyes for a moment, a guttural sound of appreciation escaping his lips.

"Is this alright?" Kaoru asked, continuing to move her hands in the same manner. Kenshin moaned his response, wordlessly bring up a hand to gesture for her to move faster.

Momentarily releasing him, Kaoru sat up so she could move closer, gazing intently at the bead of precum that had started to gather at the tip as she resumed her ministrations. Growing flushed herself at the knowledge that only she could make him feel this way, Kaoru felt inspired to do more. Still stroking him fervently, she reached below his arousal with one hand to gently fondle the tender sacs underneath his length.

"K-Kaoru…Mmm…Nng," Kenshin moaned, unable to stop himself from entwining his fingers in her hair and pushing at the back of her head an infinitesimal amount. Confused at what he wanted her to do, Kaoru gazed intently at his flushed countenance.

"Kenshin," she whispered urgently, "Show me what you want," Kenshin closed his eyes and let out another groan, pushing her head a few inches downward. Suddenly Kaoru understood what he meant.

"Oh," Kaoru exclaimed in understanding. "Oooh!"

"K-Kaoru," Kenshin tried to say, his own body betraying him as his hips jerked up into her hand, "You d-don't have t—"

He cut himself off, a strangled noise escaping his lips as Kaoru leaned down and took the head of his arousal into her mouth, licking the precum off of his tip.

"_Kaoru,_" he moaned, unable to tear his eyes from the most erotic vision he'd ever seen. Kaoru took the most that she could into her mouth, firmly pumping what she couldn't with her hand. As her other hand moved to stroke his testicles again, Kenshin gripped her hair tightly.

"K-Kaoru," he tried to say urgently, but all that came out was a moan. "Kaoru, Mmm, S-stop-!" She looked up at him through her eyelashes, raising one eyebrow yet again. Afraid he'd end their fun before it started, Kenshin abruptly pulled Kaoru away from him. He leaned over to rest his head against her shoulder, panting harshly.

"Why'd you stop me?" Kaoru asked curiously, absently rubbing her hands up and down his back in a soothing manner.

"Because," Kenshin replied, voice cracking, "If I let you continue to the end, we wouldn't be able to get to the good part," he explained, catching his breath slightly.

Kaoru made a sly face at him. "So that part wasn't good?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Kenshin immediately pulled her into a fierce embrace, kissing her temple as he murmured into her ear, "That wasn't good koishii…that was indescribable."

Kaoru felt his words warm her to the tips of her toes, her spine tingling. She turned her head to press a kiss to his neck, and in the next instant Kenshin had her flat on her back on the futon, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, between the valley of her breasts, to her belly, and still lower. "Let me give you an idea as to what I mean," he whispered sensually, and before Kaoru could even wonder what he meant, Kenshin had pressed his lips to her core, giving her center a long lick.

Kaoru's hips arched off the futon; she gasped sharply as Kenshin slipped his tongue inside her, rubbing his fingers against the bundle of nerves above her core. Kaoru moaned loudly, unable to do anything but writhe her hips, stroking Kenshin's hair in encouragement.

"Ooh, Kenshin," Kaoru murmured as Kenshin lavished attention on her center, pressing insistently with his thumb as his tongue moved with more urgency. "Kenshin, please," Kaoru moaned feverishly, not entirely sure what she was begging for. Kenshin knew, however, and as he reached up with his other hand to caress her breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers, Kaoru suddenly saw stars, passionately crying out his name as she gripped his shoulder and the top of his head for support. Kenshin prolonged her orgasm as long as he could before she collapsed to the futon, breathing erratically.

Kenshin slowly climbed up her body, placing small kisses on her skin before lying beside her, tucking her into his embrace while she caught her breath.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked after a moment, his erection pressing intently into her stomach.

"Hmmm?" Kenshin asked, pressing a kiss into her hair. His response turned into a groan of pleasure as she again wrapped her hand around his arousal.

"Please," she whispered again, before sealing her lips over his. Kenshin moaned into her mouth, rolling so that he was lying on top of her, arousal pressing firmly into her center. Kaoru gasped at the new sensation, anticipation flooding her body.

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt koishii," Kenshin said regretfully while rubbing himself sinfully against her.

Kaoru moaned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I don't care anymore, Kenshin, please," she begged, raising her hips.

Unable to deny her, Kenshin slowly pushed into her, stretching her until she felt she was about to break. When she let out a small squeak of pain, Kenshin stopped halfway, waiting for her to get used to his intrusion and the new feelings. He ran his hand up and down her side, pushing the hair from her forehead to press a kiss to her brow.

"I'm sorry," he murmured over and over, trying to ease her pain as he tenderly kissed her cheek and jaw. After a few moments, Kaoru lifted her hips slightly.

"Keep going," she said, gritting her teeth.

In one sharp thrust, Kenshin fully sheathed himself inside her, kissing her passionately to swallow her sharp cry of pain. He gazed into her eyes, stroking her cheek while murmuring words of encouragement.

At the same time, Kenshin was using every ounce of his willpower to keep his hips frozen in place. He wanted nothing more than to pull back and drive his hips deep into her, but she wasn't ready, and with every second his control was slowly slipping, his shaking fingers still stroking her cheek—

At that moment, Kaoru shifted her hips slowly, wrenching a surprised moan from Kenshin's lips.

"You can move now, Kenshin," Kaoru said breathlessly, pulling him even closer to her. Kenshin smiled, his heart in his eyes as he kissed Kaoru tenderly. Then, he slowly pulled his hips back and snapped them forward again. They both let out a moan as Kenshin did it again, bringing his hips flush to hers.

"Kenshin, _faster_," Kaoru said urgently, automatically wrapping her legs around his hips to ease the process.

Kenshin made a groan of agreement and moved faster, pushing his hips insistently into hers. Kaoru also began to move her hips, and the two moved together, increasing their frantic rhythm.

"Kaoru," Kenshin said helplessly, "I'm so close…"

"Please Kenshin," Kaoru replied in a gasping moan, and Kenshin brought his hand down to caress the tiny bundle of nerves above her entrance. With the added sensation, Kaoru's inner muscles began to clench around him, signaling the start of her orgasm.

Kenshin continued to recklessly pound into her as he felt her clench around him, crying out his name in a desperate cry. Kenshin suddenly leaned down and nipped her neck sharply as his hips locked forward, moaning her name against her neck as he released into her.

The two gripped each other tightly, panting as they came down from their trip to the stars. Kenshin's arms suddenly gave out, and he collapsed, rolling to the side to hold Kaoru in a protective and loving embrace.

"Kenshin," Kaoru sighed, stroking a hand through his hair, down his cheek to his neck. "That was—" she paused, trying to think of an appropriate word.

Kenshin chuckled, kissing her hair as he tucked her closer to him. "Indescribable?" he offered cheekily.

Kaoru laughed, reaching her hand up to tweak his nose. "I could agree to that," she said, sliding her hand down to rest on his chest. "I would also say that _this_," she continued, kissing his jaw, "is the one place I never want to be parted from."

Kenshin held her tighter. "I love you, my Kaoru. More than I can say."

Kaoru yawned with a sleepy smile, clearly ready for an afternoon nap. "I love you too, my precious rurouni," she said, snuggling further into his chest. "Shall we take a nap?"

"Actually," Kenshin said, a husky edge to his voice, "I have one more chore I have to do this afternoon," he murmured into her ear, pinning her down on the futon again and pushing her knees up to her shoulders.

"Kenshin!"

-((The End!))-

See? No plot! ;) I do believe this is the longest story I've ever written though. Yay! Let me know what you think!

R&R!

~freaky-hanyou


End file.
